


Daddy got his baby a BBC

by cutebunnykookie



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AMAs, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff at end, Funny, Gay, Handcuffs, Jealous Min Yoongi | Suga, Kissing, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Mind Games, Park Jimin Is a Little Shit, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Jimin, after care at the end, best friend - Freeform, bts - Freeform, dildo, gaging, jimin - Freeform, pinkpanties, sexy black guy, smut smut smut smut!!!, suga is a assholewhole loves to play mind games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebunnykookie/pseuds/cutebunnykookie
Summary: Yoongi likes playing games he's been ignoring Jimin, so what does Jimin do? he flirts with the sexy black interviewer on the AMA's red carpet knowing how much that would piss Suga off,  and it worked, Yoongi fucked him with a big black dildo.-Guys this is the video the idea for this fanfic comes from, lol look at the way jimin is looking at this guy its sinful lol (TONY!!!) https://youtu.be/D4v0ZzQrYhU





	Daddy got his baby a BBC

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if my writing or description isn't the best, this is my first story I promise to improve, thanks for reading lovelies..<3
> 
> Please your leave some feedback and comments ..

 

Yoongi watched in amusement at Jimin’s attempt to make him jealous, two days ago he

started to ignore Jimin for no reason at all, except the fact that he's an asshole and he

loves the way his the boy begs for his attention, See Yoongi loves playing games and Jimin

loves it even more, it keeps their relationship and sex life exciting. Jimin’s is starting to sexually

frustrated he's tried everything to get Yoongi's attention but the boy is playing another one

his games and he wants his boyfriend's attention, but nothing, not even a glance. ‘’Yoongs

don’t be nervous’’ Jimin said watching Yoongi have mini anxiety 

minutes before their performance, Yoongi pulled away  from Jimin's attempt to hug him, and

started a conversation with Namjoon ignoring Jimin.

His feelings was hurt, but Jimin knew Yoongi what Yoongi was up to, so he didn’t let it

bother him.

After the performance, the boys are passes around from interviewer to interviewer, who

loudly exclaim ‘’ how amazing the boy's performance was’’, everyone just trying to

catch their break, Jimin was just about sick of all these basic ass

Interview questions, he just wanted to get back the hotel room and watch the

performance over and over so he could scrutinize his every move, His mood brighten up a bit

when he saw that  Scott was next to interview them  the sexy black guy from access

Hollywood  Jimin was so mesmerized by the guy's lips, body and chocolate skin he

didn't even realize he was blocking Jhope’s view until he felt a hand pull him back, Yoongi

stood back watching him  as Jimin eye fucks this guy, knowing that Jimin has a thing for

blacks guys Usher, Chris Brown and Trey Songz, because  that’s all he  ever talks about its  

kind of making him feel inferior. He smiles a little when he remembers the huge

embarrassing crush Jimin had on their mentor Tony couple years back, personally,

he didn't like that guy, At that time he was developing a crush on the boy yet all Jimin

could talk about was TONY!! on the other hand, He wasn’t inferior of the dick size, because

 he's packing heat too

Yoongi is trying to focus on the interview but he's distracted by the way jimin keeps licking

and biting his lips and staring at Scott, poor Hets they're always so oblivious he thought,

even their little display of switching jackets felt a bit too personal, like it was a

personal attack on him, but Yoongi knew what Jimin was doing it was his way of getting

attention, Jimin glance over at Yoongi a couple of times, satisfied Yoongi is watching his

flirty little display. 

Yoongi mind went dark, he couldn't let Jimin beat him at his own game, he had to teach

this little slut a lesson, after the last interview he text his personal assistant.

 

*Yoongi* hey where are you? 

*Assistant* heading back to the hotel, need something? Sorry I thought you guys were finished

*Yoongi* yea we are, I just need you to pick up something for me and leave it under my bed TT J

*Assistant* yeah sure, what?

 *Yoongi* don't freak out ok?

Assistant* haha I am now, what is it you need?

*Yoongi* Buy me the biggest black dildo you can find or you’re fired

*Assistant* no it's ok cause I quit!!! Where the hell am I suppose to find a big black dildo at

this time of the night in L.A dude?

*Yoongi* I don't care! Find it and make sure its BLACK.

*Assistant* you're a sick bastard Min Yoongi

*Yoongi* love you

*Assistant* yea right.

 

After thanking their fans on Vlive the boys all head to their rooms.  Of course, he was

sharing a room with Jimin. The light in the room was dim, both boys strolling idly through their

cell phones  playing the silent game, Jimin was getting sick and tired of this ''what the

fuck did I do wrong''? he thought, he ran the last 42 hours through his mind, ‘’maybe I did

fuck somehow, and this isn't one of Suga's games’’, he thought, feeling sorry for himself,

seconds later,fuck that! Today is supposed to be one of the

happiest days of his life and he ain't gon let yoongi moody ass kill his vibe. He will try

again to be the bigger person and break the silence but if Yoongi keeps acting like this he's

sleeping in Tae and Jungkook’s room, those two will just have to refrain from fucking

tonight, but they'll understand. ‘Yoongs you were perfect tonight'' jimin said in a cheerful

voice.

*silence 

Yoongi didn't even stir.

so he tried a different method 

"Daddy, what did I do wrong’’? Jimin said in the babiest voice he could muster knowing

that's Yoongi’s weakness.

*still no reply

'' fuck you then! You don't have to speak to me but I'm not sleeping here tonight'' he yells deciding

to take a shower before leaving. Jimin looked at his pathetic half chub in the

mirror, he was horny as hell the longest he could go without fucking is a couple hours, but

its been two days! He was dying. ''If you run, he wins, don't let him win'' he says to

himself. He may be a sub but he wasnt a dumb one, he was a horny one. While he's in the shower Yoongi check under the bed

to see if his assistant brought what he asked for and to his surprise it was there in all its

 glory still in its package, 12-inch big chocolate rubber cock, ''perfect’’  he whispered  with

a devious smile, quickly taking it out of its package and hiding the evidence back under

the bed, he places it in a bag  with the other toys he brings with him whenever they travel.

Jimin came out of the shower body glistening and wet with a small towel wrapped around

his waist,’’ he’s so fucking sexy’’ Yoongi thought. Yoongi watches as he Jimin moves

rapidly around their room slamming doors, draws and throwing things around mumbling

and pouting to himself,'' he’s such a little brat'' he thought trying not to react, but he is so

fucking cute when he gets like this he thought . Jimin felt pleased because his little tantrum

was working. Jimin knew if there was nothing Yoongi hated it was not being in control, and

Jimin wasn’t a lot of things but petty wasn’t one of them, he reached in his bag and pulled

out His new pink sparkly booty shorts and knee high socks a surprise he

had for Yoongi, and what better occasion for this little tease than this moment. Yoongi’s

dick perks up when Jimin dropped his towel revealing pink booty shorts and white knee-high

socks ‘’fuck this boy will be the death of him’’ he thought. Jimin made a show or bending

over with his ass perked up in the air as he rummages through his suitcase, knowing

damn well he’s got Yoongi’s full attention.

‘’And where the fuck do you think you’re going’’? A shiver ran down his spine as Suga

whispered in his ear palming his ass.

Jimin was frozen in his spot back pressed up against Yoongi, holding his arm tight

‘’Answer me’! Yoongi yelled causing Jimin to jump a little surprised

Im- ah-goin he stuttered unable to finish

‘’ I thought so’’ Yoongi said

Yoongi continues to squeeze Jimins ass while sucking bruise into his neck, ones he knew

will leave bruises for days Jimin moaned and squirmed. After 48 hours of no

acknowledgment from Daddy, he felt like he was finally drinking water after years of

Drought he couldn’t get enough of Yoongi’s hands on

him, he leaned into the touch already completely turned on his dick standing at

attention, looking for some attention.

Daddy I - I missed you, I’m sorry for whatever I did wrong Jimin said falling on his knees.

Yoongi was just so tempted to pull his baby up off the ground and kiss his plump pouty

Little lips, but he had other ideas for those lips, he wants them on his cock now.

‘’Oh yea?  Then show me how sorry you are” he said expression lustful.

Jimin expression went from innocent to naughty in the blink of an eye.

Reaching for the band of Yoongi’s grey loose sweats, slowly pulling them down, his dick spring free almost

hitting him in the face, he bit his lips, because Daddy is so big and heavy in his little hands

Jimin pump Yoongi hard member before wrapping his plump lips around the tip giving it

couple kitten licks while looking up at his Yoongi, nothing turned him on more than

sucking daddy’s hard stiff dick. Jimin licked the tip to the base before taking the member

 in his mouth slowly bobbing his head taking more and more in he until its hitting the back

of his throat.

‘’Fuck’’ yoongi said causing Jimin to smirk around his dick

‘’The fuck you smiling at? huh’’ Yoongi asked as  the grip on jimin’s bleach blonde hair got

tighter ,he slowly starts to fuck Jimin throat, as Jimin gags around his

his cock,  picking up pace loving the sounds jimin is making, when his dick hit the back of

his throat .

‘’Such a little cock slut’’ yoongi compliments burring  jimin face in his pubic hair.

‘’Lick my fucking balls’’ yoongi said letting go of Jimins hair watching in amusement as

Jimin gasps for air, yanking the boy back by the hair ,poor kitten didn’t even

get a chance to catch his breath as he suck and licks yoongi’s balls hungrily he while

stroking Daddy’s cock.

Mm mm fuck’’ Yoongi moan pulling him off not wanting to cum yet

Yoongi tighten his grip on Jimins hair dragging his kitten to the bed, Jimin moaned crawling on

all fours ,Yoongi's getting turned on in some sick way, watching how his pet is trying to keep up with him , he

knows thats how jimin likes it rough and kinky and without mercy.

‘’Yes daddy fuck me’’ jimin begged

Shut up! Yoongi said grabbing Jimin mouth, Yoongi shouted...  ‘’Did I give you permission to

speak’’? He asked picking jimin up and throwing him on

 the bed as if the younger boy weighed nothing , Jimin was a mess hair and spit

everywhere, lips swollen ,eye blown wide.

‘Naughty boys aren’t allowed to speak without permission and I have the perfect solution

for you’’ Yoongi said  smirking at Jimin , he reached under the bed pulling out an all too

familiar bag, Jimin’s dick perk up with anticipation of what tricks daddy has up his sleeve. Yoongi reached in his bag pulling out a black Spartacus gag.

“come here kitten’’ Yoongi said watching as jimin crawled over to him on his hands and knees, but first ,

‘’ what are the safe words’’?

‘’ Pause and Red’’ jimin replied

‘’ what is if you can’t speak ‘’ Yoongi asked ‘’ hum Ring Ding Dong  jimin replied too

turned on to even laugh, Yoongi might be a sadistic SOB but his babies safety and comfort came

first.

‘’Good boy, now turn around let daddy see that perky little ass ’’Yoongi said taking off his

sexy little booty shorts. Yoongi place the gag in Jimins mouth clasping the back.  Jimin

waited impatiently

desperate for daddy to touch him.  Yoongi dig into his bag of treasures pulling out a

whip, and without warning he swat Jimin cheeks a couple of times watching as it turn

into an angry red color. Jimin moans around the gag, face now buried in the pillows.

‘’So you like black cock huh? ‘’ yoongi ask whipping, slashing Jimins angry butt cheeks

Jimin looked back, a mischievous glint in his eyes, happy that daddy saw the little show he

put on today.

‘’little cock slut wants the world to see how desperate he is for black cocks huh’’? Yoongi

asked losing control for a moment.

Slash! Slash! Slash! On Jimin thighs

Jimin threw his head back sending death stars at Yoongi ‘’, because okay that fucking

hurts he thought,’’ Yoongi giggled in total understanding,’’ sorry babes won’t hit you

on your thighs again’’ he said, jimin shakes his head, Jimin loves getting  punish him like

this. Yoongi placed the whip back in the bag pulling out the lube, Yoongi slick two

fingers up entering without warning, Jimin  grunts at

the invasion, quickly adjusting as soon as Yoongi starts moving his fingers, yoongi fucks

his fingers in and out inserting a third finger, Jimin was drooling jaws gone completely

slack, fucking himself back on Yoongi’s fingers,  he could feel his orgasm starting in the

pool of his stomach as Yoongi picks up pace, meeting Jimins thrust , fucking and

stretching out the boys hole, for his dick. Yoongi crooked his fingers, rubbing on jimin

prostate, scratching the little magic spot lightly with his nails Jimin arched his back making

inhumane noises , which went straight to Yoongi”s dick, the boy’s body

felt like it was on  on fire, Moaning  in frustration when Yoongi removed his fingers, he was

on the verge coming , he wanted to to cry at the loss of abuse on his prostate.

Yoongi removed the gag, smirking as jimin wiped his face, rubbing his aching jaw.

‘’Daddy fuck me please, I need you’’ jimin begged

‘’patients now baby’’ Yoongi said lining himself up behind Jimin loving the way Jimin’s tight

lubed ass makes accommodations for his dick.

‘’move daddy, fuck i- Yoongi didn’t even allow Jimin to finish before slamming into him ,

Yoongi fucked into jimin tight hole loving the filthy sounds his kitten is making, Jimin was

seconds away from cumin stroking his cock ,

‘’Give me your hands!’’  Yoongi demands, jimin obeyed knowing he’s about to get cuffed

and fucked hard.

‘’ did I give you permission to touch yourself?’’ Yoongi asked

Yoongi fucked jimin while holding his cuffed hand behind his back

At this point Jimin was a screaming mess, their poor neighbors.

‘’Da-addy can  I cum- please  im gon-na cum’’ he whined and begged

Yoongi pulled out , ‘’not yet Kitten’’, this was just the entrée, get ready for the full course meal he said reaching in the bag

Pulling out the star of the night, Jimin eyes almost fell out his head because how the fuck is that thing

going to fit ,  I mean Yoongi was big but that thing was fucking Enormous.

Yoongi sense the sudden fear, ‘’ Just say the safe word and I’ll stop if it’s too much’’,

 Yoongi said, lining up his face with Jimin’s hole  giving Jimin wet gaping hole,  a couple

licks, he let the heat engulf his tongue ,fucking the boy with his skilled tongue

 ‘’fuck daddy it feels so good’’ jimin moaned 

Yoongi nibble and sucked the way he knew his baby like it, Jimin releasing filthier

Sound that went straight to his dick, Yoongi was also painful hard but it wasn’t about him

right now .

Yoongi wiped his mouth getting the lube to slick up the dildo, adding more lube to Jimins

ass as he lined it up with Jimin hole slowly pushing it in Jimin gasps, lost for words for the

first time in his life, Yoongi push in  little by little studying the boys reaction

Oh my fucking God’’ jimin said it’s so big’’ he moaned Yoongi takes that as his queue to

Go deeper; the BBC was half way in, Jimin’s wet hole stretched rim red around the

chocolate toy.

Pushed in and out releasing a string of fucks from Jimin, he was going to cum and he

didn’t give a fuck about the consequences, his ass was full and this shit was hitting his

prostate without a miss.

Im go-ona- Daddy I’m cumin Jimin cries,  cumin for the first time spilling  and collapsing

on the bed.

 Yoongi stop moving,’’ Get Up’’! Yoongi said removing the cuffs, Dominance laced his  

voice, Jimin instantly forgot he was even tired. ‘’Turn around, lay on your back ‘’yoongi

demands, Jimin scrambled to change position falling on his back, BBC still suck up his ass..

‘’You know what happens to bad boys who cums without permission’’? , Cook rings ’’

Yoongi said reaching for a cock ring, placing it around Jimin aching dick and balls.  

slamming the toy vigorously in and out of Jimin, picking up where he left off, Jimin was sure

he was dead,

’is this heaven ‘’? He thought following the light.

he could feel a dry orgasm coming , Jimin didn't know what to do with his body it was all too much  
Fuck!! Jimin screams body shaking uncontrollably as he cum tears running down his cheeks he has never felt like that before all he see was white passing out for a couple of moment.

Yoongi pulled the toy out completely satisfied, shaking Jimin ’shoulder

Baby? You okay’’? he asked smiling as Jimin stirred, slowly opening his eyes.

Jimin smiled back up at him,’’ You’re fucking perfect you know that right’’?  Yoongi asked

‘’yea but not as you’’ Jimin replied, Yoongi kissed Jimins eyelids,

Cheeks then his lips gently, Jimin wrapped his legs around his waist knowing Yoongi hadn’t

cum yet  ‘’It’s your turn to cum’’ jimin said, Yoongi gave him soft smile kissing him on the

lips Jimin moaned when Yoongi entered him again, ‘’damm baby how can you still be so tight

yoongi fucks Jimi slow and deep. Knowing damm well he won't last... after couple of thrusts," fuck  I’m about to cum " Yoongi said picking up the pace

Me too Jimin said between soft moans’’ Yoongi came seconds later his orgasm hitting him hard

, the boys cumin at the same time laying limp on top each other for a couple of

minutes, after cleaning each other up and dressing in their comfiest pajamas

 ‘’You’re so hot when you’re jealous Min Yoongi, Jimin say kissing his boyfriend nose loving

 the way it scrunches up.

‘’ and where the hell did you find that monster cock? My ass is going to hurt for days’’.

Jimin whined pouting his lips, Well that’s what you get for teasing me’’ yoongi said

causally rubbing Jimin’s butt‘’.  ‘’ I think my assistant will quit after tonight, I even told

him I’d fire him if he didn’t find one’’ Yoongi said dying with laughter.

‘’Bastard’’, Jimin said playfully hitting him, cracking up.

‘Yea yea, I’ll give him a raise ‘’

 Yoongi said holding his boyfriend tight in his arms, as they both drift off to sleep; nothing

 else mattered but this moment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some feedback and comments, i really love to write , let me know what yall think <3
> 
> ** made some corrections ,almost died of embarrassment when I saw how many errors i had made, its just so cringy for me to read my own writing, again sorry for how shitty it is , it's my first body of work.


End file.
